Community Engagement Summary The overall goals of Community Engagement (CE) are to deliver the technologies developed within the Resource to the broader scientific community, and to enlist the community in defining the direction of development efforts. Community engagement will include the dissemination of technologies and methodologies developed by the resource to the bioNMR and biomedical communities. This includes delivery of the Virtual Machines for download, access to the cloud computing resources, access to data models, software and source code developed by the resource, as well documentation of the overall approach to building the resource technologies. Community engagement will also include extensive, hands-on training for the biomolecular NMR user community, through workshops (both internal and external), interactive tutorials, and access to support staff for assistance. An overarching goal is to make the resource sustainable by the bioNMR community as a whole. To accomplish this goal, the community will be engaged to become active participants in the governance and future development of the NMRbox resource. Efforts for this level of engagement include online, community code repositories (such as GitHub), establishing additional NMRbox instances across the globe, and plans to commercialize the core kernel of the technology so it can be self-sustaining in the future. One facet is the concrete delivery of the technologies and methodologies developed as part of the resource to the bio-NMR and related communities. This is covered in the Technology Dissemination portion of CE. A second facet is delivery of training to the user communities on how to use the Center?s resources for cutting edge applications in biomedical research. This is covered in the Technology Training portion of CE. Enlistment involves interactive collaboration and service activities with external researchers, using active participation of the collaborator to impact and guide technology development. This encompasses projects smaller in scope than a DBP, frequently served by deploying existing technology in novel ways but in some cases involving modest adaptations of existing technology, to serve the needs of a specific investigator or application. These interactions encompass projects formerly described as Collaboration and Service, which now permeate the TRDs as well as CE. The fourth facet is the eventual migration of Resource technologies out of the Center and into the hands of the bio-NMR community. This is covered in the Sustainability of Technologies portion of CE.